


Honeymoon Fever

by Reedusslut_red



Series: Mr. and Mrs. Reedus [3]
Category: Fanfic - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Mr. And Mrs. Reedus, Norman Reedus/OC - Fandom, porn - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fucking, Hitting, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusslut_red/pseuds/Reedusslut_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been one week since they got back from their honeymoon and yet, Norman could hardly keep his hands off his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Fever

            It’s been one week since they got back from their honeymoon and yet, Norman could hardly keep his hands off of his wife.

            “Babe? Do we need this?” She asked him, holding up a coupon magazine.            

            Norman was about to respond to his wife when he saw what she was wearing. There she stood with her back to him, hovering over their coffee table next to the sofa in their cozy house in Georgia. She wore one of his old band shirts that were two sizes too big for her and booty shorts. Her ass cheeks showed more than halfway through on both sides, giving her a slight camel-toe. Norman growled like a hungry animal when he saw her plump pussy lips through the cotton blue shorts.

            “Toss it.” He responded while putting out his cigarette.

            Norman walked over to his wife, like a predator stalking his prey. She was too preoccupied arranging the magazines and newspapers in a neat pile, so she didn’t hear or feel Norman approaching her from behind.  Suddenly, she felt something hard press against her ass. She gasped when she knew exactly what was pressed in between her butt cheeks.

            “Norm…” She breathed.   

            “Shhhh.” He leaned over her so his face was next to her ear. “You knew this was going to happen. You were bagging for it sweetheart.”

            Before she could respond she felt his calloused fingers search her out. Norman moved her shorts aside, giving him access to her already moist womanhood.  She whined when she felt his fingertips tenderly brush her folds. He outlined her sensitive nerves with the tip of his index finger, causing shivers down her spine. She pleaded with her husband to finger fuck her already but Norman had other plans in mind. He slowly, dragged two digits up and down her bundle of nerves, collecting her arousal between his fingers. She arched her back like a cat, pushing her pussy further into Norman’s hand. He sneered. Her juices dripped down his hand, making a liquid web between his fingers when he spaced them out.

            “Norman please…” His wife whined.

            “Wanna take my time with you tonight. Make you beg.” Norman said before unhurriedly brushing his index and middle fingers up to her little pearl. He encircled her happy button before gently pressing down with his digits, making his wife moan loudly. “Gonna destroy your sweet lil pussy tonight baby girl.”

            “Hmmm.”

            “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He said, circling her clitoris with his digits once more.

            “Oh god Norman…” She gasped.

            “Dirty little girl.”

            “Yes daddy.”

            His fingers stilled for a brief moment. Norman felt the sudden twitch on his erect cock upon hearing her naughty claim. He pushed harder against her pearl, making his wife’s eyes flutter shut and her mouth gap wide open.

            “Yes you’re daddy’s dirty girl aren’t ya?” He continued his torture.

            “Hmmm.” She moaned again.

            “Aren’t ya!? Say it!” He demanded.

            “Norman…” She whimpered.

            “Say you’re daddy's dirty little girl!” Norman commanded.

            “Yes!” She screamed when his fingers teased her entrance. “I’m daddy’s dirty little girl.”

            "Good girl.” Norman commended. His fingers kept brushing her petals like a delicate art project, teasingly. “Such a good girl.” He praised her again. Norman always had a thing for daddy kink and he thanked his lucky stars to have a found a wife with the same sexual kinks as him.

            The minutes seemed to be dragged out as Norman’s impeding torture continued. Finally, after what it seemed like hours, Norman gave her what she wanted. At first with one finger, then two, furthermore the third digit joined her glory whole. She screamed in pleasure as her husband fucked her with three fingers. At last, when she was ready to cum Norman stopped, denying her release.

            “Daddy please…” A tear escaped her left eye.

            “Not ready yet sweetheart.” He simply responded.

            Norman slowly pulled his fingers out of her heat and licked his hand clean. “I love how good your pussy tastes baby girl.” He hummed. “Now be a good little girl and suck daddy’s cock. Com’on. On your knees…” He instructed her.

            Norman’s wife eagerly got on her knees for him. She licked her lips, salivating at the sight of Norman unbuckling his belt and taking his thick length out. Hs erection stood straight out, he was so hard it looked painful, but if it was Norman didn’t complain.

            “Use that lovely mouth of yours sweetheart, make daddy feel good.”

            She didn’t have to be told twice, she wrapped one hand at the base of his cock and the other went under his balls, cupping his sack gently. She licked her lips one final time before darting her tongue out to taste the first drop of pre-cum that appeared on his slit. Norman hissed.

            “Such a good girl…” He groaned. “That’s right use your tongue…”

            She did as it was asked of her. Mrs. Reedus pleased her man in all the ways he liked to be pleasured. Not missing a single beat, she sucked him raw from base to tip. Using her tongue, she swirled around his swollen head, working her saliva all way down just the way he liked it.

            “Yeah you dirty whore. Little cock slut.” Norman moaned. “You love daddy’s cock don’t you?”

            She hummed with a mouth full.

            Norman fisted her long locks of hair and thrusted in her mouth, the head of his engorged member hitting the back of her throat, making his wife gag in the process. He pulled out of her dark cavern before long, not wanting to cum so fast.

            “Get up.” He told her.

            She stood again but before she could say or do anything, Norman’s lips came crashing down upon her own. He tasted himself on her lips. Smiling with pride on the inside, that was HIS flavor on his wife’s mouth. He removed his shirt from her torso, tossing it somewhere in their living room. His wife murmured when her nipples brushed against his shirt. Norman understood what she wanted and removed his own shirt so that that their chests could touch freely. Her nipples brushed against his chest hair, tickling her sensitive nubs.

            Norman abruptly stopped kissing his wife and picked her up in one swift movement. He carried her to their bedroom, cradling her against his arms in a bride-style fashion. She landed with a big ooph on the bed, bouncing on the soft mattress. Norman crawled over to his wife, briefly looking over her perfect form before claiming her mouth with another hungry kiss.

            Their bodies grinned against each other as the couple made out. She could feel her husband’s bare erection against her thigh; she rubbed her soft leg on his member, teasing him. Perhaps it was her way of paying him back for all the teasing he performed on her earlier. Norman growled dangerously low, he stopped kissing her and their eyes locked. His beautiful baby blues were dark and menacing now, his pupils were dilated showing only the dark thin layer of blue around the black orbs.  

            Her breath caught in her throat and she could no longer breathe, much like a deer caught in headlights. Norman stood on his knees, hovering above her. He all but ripped the thin little boy shorts around her hips. She gulped.

            “You’re gonna pay for that.” Was all he said.

            “Norm…” She begged.

            “Shut up.” His voice was gravelly. He took off his belt and let his pants drop completely to his ankles now.

            Norman bounded her hands to the head of the board with his leather belt. He looked at her naked form bounded to the bed for a brief second before his palm connected to the side of her ass. She yelped.

            “Don’t act surprised sweetheart. You misbehave and you get punished. Now turn over so daddy can give you a proper spanking.”

            “Yes daddy.” She eagerly obliged, turning her body over and twisting her bounded hands so she could be more comfortable.

            His heavy palm came crushing down on her silky smooth cheek again, this time it left a sting. She yelped once more and raised her ass higher, waiting for the next blow. Norman happily gave it to her, his hand left a mark this time, the slapping sound echoed through the room. He spanked her deliciously slow, taking his time to abuse each cheek until they were both equally red.

            “Gonna fuck you now sweetheart.” He told her.

            “Yes please…” She breathed.

            His cock was aching. He couldn’t take much more of waiting either. Norman didn’t bother to turn her around; he merely spread her cheeks with both hands to reveal her opening to him before plunging in. He teased her a little, however; rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance. She whined and lifted her ass higher.

            “Abuse my pussy Norm… please.” She desperately inquired.

            “With pleasure baby girl.” He said before shoving his cock inside her at full force.

            They both held a breath, relishing the feeling of being connected. Norman stilled for a moment, waiting for their bodies to adjust to the feeling before he eventually started moving inside of her. He gave his wife deep long thrusts, slow at first, trying to control himself. Her walls gripped his dick like a vice, soaking and squeezing his length all at once.

            “Shit.” Norman cursed. “So fucking tight…” He rasped.

            He started pumping faster, taking his cock almost all the way out before slamming it inside of her again.  She wailed like a bitch in heat, the large tip of his shaft hit her special spot. Norman groaned while he hovered over her on all fours now.  He mercilessly fucked his wife to a point where pain shot throughout her body. She loved every second of it.

            “Gimme more. Harder baby please.” She moaned.

            He assisted her need. He drove his cock harder and faster against her aching walls, feeling himself coming undone as well.

            “Turn over.” He said, withdrawing his shaft from within her.

            Norman roughly turned her body around, her hands were still tied to the bed board and the sudden friction made her wince. Norman noticed this and quickly undid the belt wrapped around her wrists.

            “I’m sorry.” He whimpered, leaning over her and kissing her softly.

            She took the opportunity of being free again and wrapped her limbs around his back, hugging him close to her in attempt to get him to move again. Norman happily obeyed; he shoved his shaft inside of her once more and began thrusting.

            “So good… You feel so good baby girl.”

            “Yes.” She squealed.

            “Fuck I’m close babe.”

            “Me too.”

            Norman started moving faster, his thrusts becoming more uneven now, the curse words fluently leaving his mouth.

            “Oh god norm… FUCK!!!” She screamed. “I love you!” She proclaimed when she came.

            Norman whined, his cock twitching and unleashing his load inside of her. His thrusts slowed but didn’t stop. He continued moving inside of her until every drop of semen left his member.

            “Oh my god…feels so good.” His voice was high pitched. “Still comin’… feels so good. I love you too baby girl.”

            He pumped the last few drops inside of her and held still on the last thrust. Norman lowered his head down to hers, their sweaty foreheads touching while they fought for air. He nudged his nose to the side of her face, breathing in her scent as his head moved lower to the crook of her neck. She sighed when she felt his lips lovingly careless her tender neck and jugular.

            For the longest time, the new wed lovers held each other until Norman finally rolled off of her. He took her with him in his arms, still embracing her as sleep finally took a hold of both of them.


End file.
